


Planetary status

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: midnight questions [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker asks weird questions, part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planetary status

Eliot jolted into awareness when he felt something poke his shoulder. He instinctively tensed, readying himself to fight whoever was attacking, when he recognized that it was only Parker poking him.

“What, Parker?” he grumbled.

“Is Pluto a planet?” she asked.

Eliot opened his mouth to give a smartass reply, but then closed it. Unlike Parker’s middle-of-the-night questions, this one was actually quite sensible.

“Um…ask Hardison,” he eventually replied. “He should know.”

Parker smiled at him, then turned around and hissed, “Hardison!”

Hardison didn’t move. Parker waited a few seconds, then started poking him. 

“What now, babe?” asked Hardison in a sleep-muffled voice.

“Is Pluto a planet?” Parker asked.

“Well, the IAU- that’s International Astronomical Union, fyi- said no, but what do they know? Besides, when they voted to declassify Pluto as a planet, there weren’t a lot of people there, so it was kinda cheating.”

“So it’s only not a planet because a bunch of people voted on it?” asked Parker.

“Yes…” replied Hardison slowly. “Babe, whatever you’re thinking-”

“I’m thinking we should steal a planet,” said Parker, and Eliot could see a manic grin forming on her face.

“How about in the morning?” Eliot asked


End file.
